The Lords appearentice
by Prnv09
Summary: Well not exactly avengers. It's got almost everything of entertainment industry. I own nothing except Narcius


HPOV  
Well. Eternity and nothing to do can be boring. I sat on the white mountain of heavens. Overlooking the valley of heaven. Souls were roaming around like children at funfair. Sitting here for thousands of years and yet, every soul came here the first time. It was a boring wonder to see it prance along in utter heavenly pleasure. I lay my back on the cliff and took a long deep breath. I was told to be the protector. Yet, his rules forbade me to help anyone directly. Yes i did help them. But the highly strict need of anonymity gave me rathe steep limits. I couldn't help them anymore than than they could help themselves.  
I tried to relax but a piercing sound of electric guitar woke me up with a start. I sat up in haste, but still bored.  
" i dare say this new stuff of the generation is darn cool" Narad was beaming as always. Rock music got his attention and he was always on his guitar. I knew i will regret the day he left his sitar for this new cacophony.  
" tell me about it" i groaned back at him.  
" buddy you are a spoilsport" he said and twanged his guitar.  
" yeah? You don't say. Sitting here and doing nothing can be so pleasant." I said to him.  
" join me on my escapades?" He said for the umpteenth time and struck his guitar strings strongly.  
" id rather die than accompany you on eavesdropping the rest for gossips" i retorted with a irked voice. I yawned.  
" well thats a pity. Seeing under no circumstances you can do neither of these. Yeaaahh theeeeseeee" he replied, now playing some ruckus on that guitar.  
" oh stop it buddy" i yelled. As if he would listen.  
I scowled at him and jumped off the cliff. Halfway down and i could hear his laughter mingled with that horrible cacophony that angels were beginning to like. I just focused a little and flew before i could touch the ground. I sighed as i flew onwards. I asked hemdal to open it. And the vortex opened in front of me, taking me directly into earths atmosphere from the other world. I flew straight for Mt Kailash. Needed another word of father to calm me down. My black shirt and blue shorts swayed with my sound speed. I landed on the mountain with a loud crack. The ground beneath me trembled. I walked towards the palace, invisible to human pilgrims who kept coming for this was the season. I walked briskly. Gary and Kay. Playing chess eating snacks mother made for them and discussing jokes as always. They waved at me as i passed and i waved back. I walked straight to father. He sat there under the tree of life, his trident against the tree reaching just above his head. Before i could wake him up, he opened his eyes and gestured me to sit.  
" father , how could you-" i began but.  
" Han, we have talked about this. You will not interfere the living world. Its a necessity." He said calmly.  
" yeah? And what of Thor. You don't tell odin and his group to stay put. Thor even helped the mortals openly while i just sat here." I was pissed as always.  
" it would've been unfair on them child. Why dont you understand. We are better off without attachments to the living world. It only causes pain." He said.  
" tell me about it" i was getting angrier by second. Not that i could to anything about it.  
" you of all must at-least know what I'm going through. Duh i dont even know whats your age."  
" told you im ageless. " he chuckled. Then he closed his eyes again. Probably seeing the future or the past.  
" hmmm, maybe you could train a person to do your job." He said.  
I was flabbergasted. Train a mortal. That too for my job. Wow.  
It enraged me damn bad but before i could say anything-  
" it would be better than sitting around you know. You cannot always chant our lords name as much as you like it. So. Go ahead. Choose a candidate. Train him. Then enjoy." He winked.  
He was actually telling me to interact with mortals. But of course, his look told me i was to keep up the rules.  
" see ya later Han. Have fun training." I went into meditation again.  
I grumbled and went off. Great. Choosing a mortal that could do my job. How difficult could this be even to start. I had over six billion applicants to choose from.  
This would take a long time. Thanks dad. Nice way to keep me busy. Anyways, like he said, it was indeed better than sitting around and tolerate Narad's cacophony.  
I flew towards Asgard. Hemdal could help me with this crazy hunt.

Chapter 2  
Hemdal couldn't open the way to asgard. I had to concentrate a lot of energy to open a vortex to that realm. As i landed on Asgard, i saw hemdal standing on a broken bi frost bridge. Holy hell. It was broken. No wonder he couldn't do it.  
I landed beside him.  
" hemdal i need your-"  
" saw you with the lord. Sorry Han i cannot help you" he shrugged.  
I got a little pissed at that.  
" why?" I asked with disguised calm.  
" don't be angry Han. It's out of my hands. You are to look for your student. The suitable candidate.  
So only you can decide which of them maybe worthy of limitless power." He looked straight.  
I sighed. He was right. But still. I wanted to get this over with fast.  
" but I want you to chose instead of me. Give the most miserable oaf of this world." I said to him.  
this would be over soon. He hesitated for a second. Probably surfing around.  
" ok. " he looked into my eyes. I focused. And saw this miserable oaf. Surprisingly, he was too ugly o look to. I smiled. A wildest idea hit me.  
" Han you are to train him. You cannot do it. It's going against the lord's direct orders." He was alarmed  
" stop reading my mind hem. See ya" I winked.  
He looked as if badly controlling himself on not to puke. Or cry.  
I reached earth within a few minutes. And I found the dude within practically no time.  
" hmmm, lets just give you the basic. cant afford another hulk out here." A focused. I made a ball of sheer energy. This should trigger with his life force nd give him the power.  
" well best of luck kiddo. Your life is gonna change real soon" I threw the energy at him. He was probably dozed off on his couch. He woke with a start. Must be feeling positive with all that energy. Aww the happiness in his eyes swelled me up.  
" it's your boon kid. Use it well." I flew off.

The lords pov  
Well technically i should be pissed. But I knew Han would do so. He just did what i expected him to. So. Why so serious( lord winks at the reader)


End file.
